


Spin the Bottle

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Parties, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Spin the bottle got a little feisty during the party.





	

Spin the Bottle  
We had entered the party together. Scott was looking cute as always, wearing his black and red striped tank top and backwards black snap back. I had entered the party wearing loose clothes that I could dance in, such as a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and a nice pair of shoes. Someone called out Scott’s name and we both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Scott’s boyfriend Alex calling him and Scott looks to me.

“I’m going to get a drink ok? Don’t wait up!” Scott told me as he was walking away from me. His butt really looked nice in those black jeans of his. I sighed and was soon sucked into the crowd of people on the dance floor. I was met with Kirstie in the middle and we began to dance together, neither of us had a drink yet and we were just drunk on our own happiness. 

“Hey Mitch, want to grab drinks?” She yelled to me over the music. 

“Yes Queen. Mommy always needs a drink.” She grabbed my hand and we pushed our way out of the crowd to the bar. The barista poured me some sort of fruity drink that Kirstie ordered for me while she took wine. We sat at the bar stools for a moment just drinking our drinks when I glanced over and noticed Scott and Alex….making out. I downed my drink and ordered another, but this time something much heavier, either vodka or whiskey, don’t quite remember. Kirstie was quite surprised and she looked over and saw the same scene I did. 

“Mitch, stop it. You don’t need to drink because of them.” I just gave her a glare. She didn’t know my feelings, or at least I had never told her. I’ve been in love with Scott for about a year now, but I could never tell him. Our friendship was pretty much like a relationship, and I didn’t want to ruin that by asking for a real one. “Mitch?” I looked over at her, “Do you love Scott?” She asked me completely serious. 

“Of course I do he’s my best friend.” I answered. She just gave me this look, like she knew I was bullshitting her. 

“You know full well that that’s not what I meant, Mitch.” She crossed her arms and stared me down. 

“So what if I do alright? Shit.” I replied looking away from her, and taking another gulp of my vodka..whiskey? Whatever the hell is was. She was quiet and I looked back at her and she had sparkles in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. Was she really fangirling over my broken heart? She grabbed my arm and started violently shaking it. 

“MITCH! That's so great!” 

“No it’s not. Scott doesn’t love me back…clearly,” I said motioning over to the couple still sucking face, “I just want to forget about him tonight.” Just then someone from the crowd who had just finished a beer yelled to anyone that would listen to her. 

“SPIN THE BOTTLE BITCHES WHO’S PLAYIN’?” I chugged the rest of my drink and set the glass on the bar; I looked at Kirstie. 

“And I think I know how.” I left her at the bar and sauntered over to the people that were gathering to play, it was a small crowd but it's more fun that way, the odds of being picked are a lot better. I had picked my spot in between two girls and waited for whoever the bottle holder was to start. I was so ready for this, hopefully I would get a cute boy to help me forget about my broken heart. Knowing me though my luck wasn’t that great. I hear a familiar laugh and saw Scott and Alex sitting in the circle. Why would a couple want to play spin the bottle? I rolled my eyes and hoped with all of my energy that I wouldn’t have to kiss Alex. The game had started and there were a good twenty people sitting in the circle, most of them being girls, this looks to not be a good seat for me. I move to get up and just go find a gay boy when the bottle lands on me. I glance to see who it is and it's a girl. I sigh but kiss her quickly because those are the rules of the game. I look over at Scott to see him giggling, and I decided to stay. Queen won’t be laughing when she has to kiss a girl. The next person goes and it lands on Alex, they move to get up. 

“Oh sorry we are only here to watch,” and Alex motions his hand between Scott and him. Oh? So he and Scott aren’t playing. Why would they come to watch then? Maybe just something to do. Scott looked good tonight, I mean really good. His outfit was the perfect kind of clashing and he knew those were my favorite pants of his to wear. His snap back had gone a little askew but that's to be expected from all of the raging party people. His tank top had gotten a little wrinkled but that's probably because his little boy toy over there had fisted it into his hand during their make out sesh. I was busy studying his slightly swollen lips when the bottle had made its way around the circle and into my hand I had been shaken back into reality. I leaned forward onto my knees to put the bottle back into the middle and spun it. It spun like three times until it pointed to the person directly across from me. I just looked at the bottle thinking I already knew who it was. Looking up just confirmed my beliefs. Scott was sitting there also staring at the dark brown bottle and then slowly looked up to meet my eyes. Alex was looking at Scott a little worried, and he touched Scott’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“Babe, we’re just watching remember, he should spin again.” Alex said looking at me expecting me to do just that, but I didn’t, I waited for Scott to tell me to spin again. He didn’t. Everyone around us started chanting: kiss! Kiss! Kiss! He looked at the bottle and me and then leaned down to Alex whispering into his ear. Whatever he said Alex did not like the sound of it and he got super angry. Scott started scooting over to me and we were both standing on our knees looking each other in the eyes, tuning out the chanters and Alex yelling at Scott saying: 

“YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT OR WE’RE OVER”, Scott was in front of me. I couldn’t take the suspense anymore. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled our lips together. This response lead to the chanters cheering, and Alex yelling ‘FUCK’ before storming off into the crowd. Scott’s lips are soft but hard at the same time. This was all I needed in life, but I also needed more. Our lips dancing together and his hands wandered to my waist and violently pulled me in closer to him. My arms extended and I wrapped them around his neck pulling his lips closer to mine if that was possible. His fingertips guided themselves under my shirt and softly tickled my back causing me to gasp into the kiss. He took this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. He explored every single gap, space, tooth and crevice there was in my mouth until he knew it by heart. He had finally broken the kiss and the chanters were still cheering. He put his lips to my ear. 

“I’m tired, can we go home early?” He looked back into my eyes. His were filled with lust and I’m sure mine weren’t too far behind. I had lost my words and nodded back at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand helping me up and out of the circle. The chanters had started cheering even louder if that was possible and I looked around to notice that pretty much the whole party had come over to witness our grand kiss. Even Kirstie who I met eyes with and she started clapping at me. I winked at her and Scott and I made it for the door. 

So much for me forgetting about him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
